Drzewokos
Drzewokos (ang. Timberjack) — gatunek smoka o gigantycznej rozpiętości skrzydeł, przedstawiciel ostrej klasy. Po raz pierwszy zostaje wspomniany w filmie Jak wytresować smoka, opisany zaś jest w krótkometrażówce Księga smoków. Wygląd Drzewokos swoim ogólnym wyglądem bardzo przypomina Tajfumeranga. Ciało smoka jest bardzo wąskie i podłużne, pozbawione kończyn (prócz skrzydeł), przez co Drzewokos wygląda jak uskrzydlony wąż. Porusza się po ziemi, pełzając na silnym ogonie, lecz większość czasu spędza, stojąc w miejscu i zakrywając się w całości skrzydłami. Rozpiętość skrzydeł smoka i ich wielkość jest ogromna, co sprawia pewne trudności podczas lotu, bowiem przez ich dużą powierzchnię w połączeniu z wąskim tułowiem smok staje się bardzo lekki. W połowie długości skrzydła znajduje się pojedynczy szpon. Cechą charakterystyczną tego gatunku są ostre przednie krawędzie skrzydeł, które są w stanie ścinać pnie drzew podczas lotu bez żadnego oporu. Od tej umiejętności wzięła się nazwa gatunku. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że tresowane przez wikingów Drzewokosy są wykorzystywane do pomocy w ścinaniu drzew i zbieraniu drewna. Drzewokos ma głowę o kształcie zbliżonym do głowy Koszmara Ponocnika - jest ona wydłużona, nieco szersza w przedniej części. Między dużymi nozdrzami wyrasta niewielki, ostry róg nosowy, zaś z tyłu głowy wyrastają żłobkowane, skręcone rogi. Barwa skóry Drzewokosa jest zazwyczaj brązowa, nie poznano innych kolorystyk, jednak w grach smoki te mają rozmaite kolory. Siedlisko i dieta thumb|150px|right|Drzewokos w [[Księga smoków|Księdze smoków]]Drzewokosy należą do rzadkich smoków, ich naturalne siedlisko nie jest znane. Żyją i podróżują w stadach, zamieszkują głównie lasy iglaste - w takim jednego z nich spotkał Bork Wielki. Znaleźć je można również niedaleko Swędzipachy. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk przedstawiciele tego gatunku zamieszkują Cliff of Eternity. Drzewokos, jak większość smoków, żywi się prawdopodobnie rybami bądź innego rodzaju mięsem. Zachowanie i tresura thumb|180px|Drzewokos okrywający się skrzydłamiDrzewokosy są zwierzętami żyjącymi stadnie. Generalnie mają spokojne usposobienie, są wrażliwe, nie mają zwyczaju atakowania ludzi ani ukrywania się przed nimi. Wydaje się, iż smoki te są dość sympatyczne i przyjaźnie nastawione. Większość czasu spędzają w powietrzu lub nieruchomo na lądzie, rzadko przemieszczają się z miejsca na miejsce po ziemi, co jest spowodowane brakiem łap. Często można dostrzec Drzewokosa okrywającego się skrzydłami, co zapewnia mu ochronę oraz ciepło (smok ogrzewa się swym ogniem). W związku z budową ciała tego smoka, nie może on podrapać się po własnym grzbiecie. Wobec czego jedną z najlepszych metod tresury Drzewokosa jest podejście i podrapanie go po nim. Łatwo wówczas zdobyć jego zaufanie oraz przyjaźń. Najbardziej ceniona u Drzewokosa jest jego umiejętność ogrzewania się, z tego powodu wikingowie lubią urządzać wyprawy w towarzystwie przynajmniej jednego smoka z tego gatunku. Ich obecność gwarantuje ciepłe schronienie nawet w najzimniejszą noc. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Ogień Drzewokosa opiera się na łatwopalnym oleju. Smok wydobywa z paszczy płomienie, przypominające iskry lub fajerwerki. Smok posiada też zdolność wydzielania kilku "kropel" ognia na bazie oleju, którego to używa do podpalania drewna. Ostre skrzydła thumb|150px Do podstawowych umiejętności Drzewokosa należy ścinanie drzew. Pozwalają mu na to bardzo ostre przednie krawędzie skrzydeł. Lecąc z wystarczająco duża prędkością, zniża się do poziomu drzew i ścina wszystkie znajdujące się na jego drodze. Drzewokos używa drewna do ogrzewania się. Kokon Smok ma zwyczaj tworzenia rodzaju namiotu lub kokonu ze swoich skrzydeł. Gromadzi ścięte przez siebie drewno, po czym owija się skrzydłami i podpala je, dzięki czemu wewnątrz skrzydeł jest bardzo ciepło. Umiejętność ta jest przydatna dla wikingów w podróży, którzy dzięki temu nie muszą się martwić zimnymi nocami. Etapy rozwoju Timberjack egg.jpg|Jajo Drzewokos (4).png|Pisklę Timberjack gallery 032.jpg|Dorosły osobnik Timberjack Titan-RoB.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo smoka pojawia się tylko w grach. Ma owalny kształt i brązową barwę. Według DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk ma kształt cebuli i pionowe żłobienia. Według School of Dragons nie ma żadnych zdobień i jest owalne. Pisklę Pisklę Drzewokosa poza wielkością niewiele różni się od dorosłego osobnika. Główną różnicą nieproporcjonalnie duża głowa oraz szeroki tułów, a także stosunkowo małe - w porównaniu do formy dorosłej - skrzydła. Tytan Tytaniczny Drzewokos pojawia się tylko w grach. Smok zmienia barwę na zieloną, a kolce ulegają znacznemu wydłużeniu. Dodatkowo na jego skrzydłach pojawiają się ciemne plamy, a także podłużne wzory przypominające widoczne żyłki liścia, przez co smok nieco upodabnia się do tej części roślin. Słabości *Duży rozmiar skutkujący zmniejszoną zwrotnością. *Brak możliwości podrapania się po grzbiecie. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka Drzewokos po raz pierwszy zostaje ukazany, gdy Czkawka przegląda Smoczy Podręcznik. Występuje tam jako jeden z opisanych w księdze gatunków smoków. Został uznany za bardzo niebezpieczny gatunek, który powinno się zabijać bezwzględnie, podobnie jak wszystkie inne smoki. Księga smoków W krótkometrażówce Drzewokos zostaje opisany bardziej szczegółowo. Jest jednym z dwóch przedstawicieli ostrej klasy (drugim jest Śmiertnik Zębacz). Oczywiście, na samym początku zostaje wspomniana jego zdolność do przecinania pni drzew. W pokazanej historii widzimy, jak Bork Wielki natknął się w lesie na jednego Drzewokosa. Bork Wielki schował się za drzewem ale Drzewokos z łatwizną odnalazł Borka Wielkiego przecinając drzewa. Okazuje się, że także sam mężczyzna został pokrojony, jednak uszedł cało z opresji. Jak wytresować smoka 2 W filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Czkawka i Szczerbatek, podczas wspólnego lotu, spotykają lecące w stadzie Drzewokosy, na krótko przed odkryciem Swędzipachy. Gdy chłopak sporządza rysunek krajobrazu nowej krainy, sugeruje, iż mogą znaleźć tam kilka Szeptozgonów lub właśnie Drzewokosów. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Soaring Sidekick Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Timberjack *Brute Timberjack *Axewing *Lonewood *Stokehead *Stoneslice *Seedling Saplinger DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising *Axewing the Second *Driftcleaver *Lithe Loggerjammer *Tricky Timberjack *Wetland Timberjack W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Jajo Drzewokosa kosztuje 750 gemów i wykluwa się 6 godzin. Smok z tego gatunku pełnił swego czasu również funkcję taksówki, którą można było znaleźć w każdej z podstawowych lokalizacji: Berk, School, The Wilderness, Training Grounds oraz The Lookout. Zwinięty Drzewokos stał wówczas na kamiennym podeście i podpisany był jako "Taxi". We Flight Club można wziąć lekcje latania z wyjątkowym przedstawicielem gatunku - Stokeheadem. Ciekawostki *Drzewokos jest przedstawicielem większych gatunków smoków, tak jak Tajfumerang, Wrzeniec, Szeptozgon, Krzykozgon czy Gnatochrup. *Drzewokos jest jednym z czterech znanych gatunków pozbawionych kończyn innych niż skrzydła (pozostałe to Krzykozgon, Szeptozgon i Ślizgochlast). *Nazwa Drzewokos jest połączeniem słów ''drzewo i kosa, gdyż nazwa smoka wzięła się od umiejętności ścinania drewna. Zobacz też en::Timberjack es::Cortaleña Kategoria:Ostra klasa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Drzewokosy Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising